


Jealous

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —日常向KT—吃醋車
Kudos: 15





	Jealous

堂本剛正坐在床上就著有著紅藍小人以及一尾魚的土耳其燈看著書，腿上窩著米黃色大耳朵大眼睛的小生物。

靜謐的空間只有Pan平穩的呼吸聲與書頁劃過紙張的聲音，“咔嗒”一聲，是擺在身旁的鬧鐘長針與短針同時停在12的位置上的聲音，堂本剛瞥了一眼，看來再過一下子巨匠就會回家了吧。

果不其然就在短針指到1的時候傳來大門打開的聲音，眼也不抬的就說了句：“お帰り～”

臥房門口悄聲無息的晃進一個全身黑漆漆的身影，帶著已經沐浴過的氣味一頭就扎到被子上，面朝下就趴在床上一動也不動，Pan被床上一陣晃動驚擾到，抬起頭看到是自家傻爸爸回來了就開心的跑過去蹭了蹭。

但饒是可愛的狗女兒把一頭順毛蹭亂也沒讓堂本光一抬起頭來，堂本剛從這狀態裡嗅到了一絲異常，溫柔的幫那人翹起的髮絲撫平，邊問：“你怎麼啦？排練很累吧？早點休息吧。”

“......排練沒有很累......”聲音壓在被子裡悶悶的，透露出聲音的主人的心情似乎也悶悶的。

“怎麼不高興了？”

“我沒有不高興......”

少來，怎麼可能沒有不高興，相處這麼多年只要看對方一個眼神一個氣音就能快速了解對方狀態。

堂本剛挑挑眉，把書往床頭櫃上擺好，認真的問：“我怎麼可能會發現不了你的心情？說吧，你怎麼了？”

“......不好意思我就是不夠高又沒有混血感...”

“啊？？？？”堂本剛納悶，自己什麼時候說過這種話了？

“我打招呼也不會說ジェシーっす...”自暴自棄一般的把被子蒙在頭上，又說：“我就像個歐桑而已...”

堂本剛開始快速的腦內思考，剛好手機跳了個通知亮了一下螢幕，“火曜日”三個字映入眼簾。

啊！剛剛有廣播！估計是回家路上聽了一下廣播才回來的，那看來這期廣播是自己單人，上次好像的確誇了一下傑西來著...

這歐桑莫不是吃醋了吧？

堂本剛笑的有點得意，背後彷彿有一條黑色細長的尾巴在那邊晃呀晃。

“你不是像個歐桑，你就是個歐桑呀～41歲的堂本先生～”堂本剛笑著揉亂剛剛才撫平的一頭貓毛。

堂本光一炸毛似的跳起來把pan嚇的從床上跳下去：“我就算41歲了但是心靈也是永遠的17歲！！”

看著那人瞪大眼睛激動的想證明些什麼的樣子，讓堂本剛思緒不由得飄到幾年前在堂本兄弟錄製時，有一回自己不過是稱讚了一下來賓很精通，這人就立刻激動的說自己聊車也可以這麼精通。當時的表情與現在的樣子重疊，忍不住感嘆這個人還真的沒怎麼變。

不論是外在還是內心，都貫徹始終。而自己也對於這一點瘋狂心動。

堂本剛勾勾手指讓堂本光一靠近了些，低聲地說：“歡迎回家，你想要先吃飯還是先洗澡呢？”

“お、ま、え！”惡狠狠的把堂本剛微撅的唇輕輕咬住，舔過唇峰、撬開微張的嘴與其舌頭交纏。

吸吮堂本剛的舌尖時，光一嚐到了一點甜味：“你睡前吃了甜點？”

“fufufu～忍不住吃了hot cake的冰淇淋～在FNS上吃過實在覺得很好吃就買了～”

“Tsuyo這麼晚吃甜食，還是冰的，肚子等下會不會不舒服？”溫熱的手撫上了長年容易發作的腹部，熱量傳遞進皮膚十分舒服。

“不會啦～但可能會長肉肉吧～”

“長肉肉好啊，這樣那些南瓜土豆才不能扛起Tsuyo就跑。”歐桑又用委屈巴巴的語氣撒嬌：“他們一天到晚都在說要扛起你就跑，還說要跟我打架...”

堂本光一把頭埋進剛的頸側，熾熱的呼吸打在皮膚上引起一陣鳥肌。堂本剛忍不住覺得好笑，這個傢伙都這麼大年紀了還像個20歲的孩子一樣撒嬌，每次都喊自己是あの子，到底誰才是孩子啊～

輕輕拍著那人的背，手掌感受著肌肉紋理，心疼的給近期排練過度乳酸堆積的肌肉按摩按摩。堂本光一接受著來自剛寵溺的按摩，心中泛起陣陣溫柔的漣漪，一直以來只能夠將真實的自己展現給身旁的剛看...

而堂本剛也一直包容著自己。

堂本光一想到這一點，手就開始忍不住揉揉堂本剛的後腰、捏捏屁股肉，越來越不安份了起來。

想觸摸他、想碰觸他，想將他佔為己有。

再次奪下堂本剛的唇與之交纏，混亂中除去彼此的衣物，堂本剛的手環抱著光一結實的後背，原本整齊的床鋪已經被蹭的凌亂，被子更是被推到床的一端。

光是親吻就足夠使人意亂情迷，津液滑過嘴角、臉頰最後被床單吸收掉的時候，兩人胯下雙雙撐起了一座帳篷彼此抵在一起。

當舌尖舔過胸前的紅點的時候，堂本剛發出了難耐的呻吟，光一一向清楚他身體的敏感點，也一向清楚該如何挑弄他的慾望能讓他瀕臨高潮邊緣。

堂本光一的薄唇含住剛的乳首，在口中舔弄吮吸，堂本剛忍不住抓緊光一的肩膀，快感來的過於猛烈，可能是太久沒親熱的緣故，堂本剛覺得快要只靠胸前就要射了。

感受到堂本剛微微的顫抖與喉嚨間隱忍的呻吟，光一輕輕一扯就把鬆垮的睡褲脫下扔到一旁，將剛的性器從內褲裡釋放的時候甚至彈到剛的腹部一下，將尖端透明晶瑩的液體沾濕腹部上的體毛。

堂本光一忍不住吞了口口水，剛一直是個體毛比較重的男孩，如此陽剛的一種生理狀態在他的眼中卻是如此可愛，手掌在腿毛表層刷過，毛絨絨的觸感特別好，而這種觸摸方式像是用無數的小毛刷撫過皮膚表面，剛敏感的想閉緊雙腿逃離這種麻癢的感受，卻被60kg握力的男子抓住小腿，反而分得更開。

堂本光一一直很享受前戲的過程，縱然自己老早硬到爆炸，但是健身抖M歐桑王子特別喜歡把自己逼到極限的感覺。更何況看著剛在自己的逗弄下呻吟、喘息、臉色潮紅、大眼睛裡面水潤潤的看著自己是種享受、是種征服感，這個人的這一面只會有自己看到。

這個想法讓快要爆棚的嫉妒與佔有慾獲得緩解。

“Tsuyo的這一面只有我能看到。”是肯定與不容反駁的語氣。

“歐桑在說什麼呢？這是肯定的嘛...”堂本剛稍稍起身，笑著吻了一下光一的額頭，然後捏住光一的臉頰，眼睛微瞇，語帶命令的道：“那...還不快給我用力？我、餓、了。”

堂本光一愣了不到0.1秒就露出了寵溺的笑容，他們都是男人，還是熟年夫夫，本來就不用在性事中一副嬌滴滴的樣子，更何況他很喜歡堂本剛強勢的命令自己的樣子。

“是的奧桑！”

待能伸入兩指開拓後穴，堂本剛已經渾身軟的像灘水了。快感在四肢流竄，前列腺液已經從鈴口流到根部，消失在蜷曲的毛髮中。

堂本光一手指微勾，找准讓堂本剛音調起伏變化的那一點開始快速抽插，幾乎是立刻就讓剛到達乾性高潮，爽的呻吟音調拔高，翹得高高的性器湧出了更多透明的腺液。

“快進來，快點填滿我...”剛剛還那麼強勢的人轉換成軟呼呼的聲線，語尾甚至帶了點顫音。

堂本光一理智線簡直強韌的嚇人，安撫性的吻上微鼓的腹部，將第三根手指探入後穴。

“最近我在排練都沒空陪你，你那麼久沒做了不好好擴張會受傷的...”頓了頓，隱忍笑意的說：“雖然貌似在你知道我今天要回家之後就先清理過了，原來你這麼期待我回來嗎？”

堂本剛被戳破心事，羞的臉都紅了。他的確在洗完澡的時候就先給自己清理過，也稍稍擴張過，但越弄越想要被填滿，只好將尚未發洩的慾望轉為保養的動力，把乳液塗的更加均勻。

“就你廢話多...啊啊！！”

抽出手指後補了潤滑液，堂本光一總算把自己熾熱堅硬的慾望慢慢擠入剛的體內。

“你今天想被操射嗎？”緩緩進到深處，伏在剛上方看著那人被慾望充滿的眉眼。

“你可以的話就試試...唔嗯...”堂本剛不服輸的瞪了他一眼，但喉嚨間的呻吟出賣了他的狀態。

“那就操射你吧。”堵住還在逞強的嘴，開始慢慢活動起了精瘦的腰部。

被堵住的嘴無法順利地發出大聲的呻吟，只能從隨著一下一下深入的撞擊喘息。每一下每一下都彷彿要撞進最深處一般，胯與臀的相撞有點熱、有點痛，堂本剛非常喜歡這種帶著點微微痛感的性愛，就像是在提醒他，他們的愛與戀是違背著現在這個時代的法律，但饒是如此，他們仍然走在了一起。

慢慢地由深插改成快速的淺入，在敏感點上不停頂弄，堂本光一將雙手與之十指交扣，壓到堂本剛的耳側，仔細的端詳剛瀕臨高潮的臉龐。臉色潮紅、眉間緊鎖、紅腫的唇不時的發出好聽的顫音與呻吟，易出汗的體質也讓堂本剛的額上沁出絲絲薄汗。

這世界上還能有什麼比這個更能讓堂本光一心動與沉淪了呢？

每次看到他的堂本剛、他的Tsuyo在舞台上扭胯、舞動、唱歌、與粉絲對話，說實話，他真的老是有想把堂本剛鎖起來的慾望，年輕的時候曾經脫口而出"想把剛關在魚缸裡面"，雖然不小心把真心話公諸於世讓他有點尷尬，但這個想法至今仍然無時不刻在腦中迴盪。

但如今已是成年人，已經習慣愛人有自己的事業，也不去干涉，但忌妒心總是會在深夜破土而出，變成一隻猛獸，就像現在這樣。

在一次次的抽插之下感受到自己的性器被越夾越緊，他知道堂本剛即將到達高潮，鬆開原本牽著的右手，用虎口輕輕圈住敏感的冠狀溝處，配合著腰部的動作頂住前列腺研磨，堂本剛的性器在光一動作之下跟著在他手中抽送起來。

"阿阿！！光一！不行...這樣、太刺激了！！要、要到了！阿阿～～～！"前後的夾擊之下，堂本剛達到了今日的第一次射精。

濃稠的白色液體噴灑在雙乳的微微凹陷間、腹部，太久沒發洩的結果就是精液量多也射的猛。堂本剛腦中一片空白，太久沒有達到這麼激烈的高潮，只感覺呆愣愣的眼前一片金燦燦，好不容易回過神，發現光一正似笑非笑的盯著自己看。

"你看什麼！"意識到自己正如同前面光一宣言的被操射了，堂本剛羞的捏了一下光一顏色比較深的乳首。

"嘶...沒有沒有，我只是想說，看來Tsuyo是真的餓了～"雖然因為胸前的疼痛到吸了一口氣，但光一卻露出更加猥瑣的笑容，並低聲在剛的耳邊道："放心，我還沒射呢...Tsuyo還能吃得下嗎？"

"臭流氓！"

"就算是臭流氓也是你旦那。"

雖然堂本剛嘴上罵著臭流氓，但他卻坐直身子，反擊似的付在光一耳邊用氣音說："當然吃得下，就怕你不夠我吃。"

當堂本光一長翹的性器從後穴中拔出來的時候發出了"波"的一聲，堂本剛把光一拉到身旁躺下，換自己整個人坐在他的腰胯上，炙熱的性器抵在臀縫間。

堂本剛扶著硬挺著一跳一跳的肉住慢慢往下坐，兩具肉體再度合而為一，相連處溢出些已經被撞擊成泡沫的潤滑液。

搖擺著腰肢，再換成蹲姿用後穴上下吞吐性器，光一也跟隨著律動挺起胯部上頂，室內充斥著淫靡的水聲與兩人低吟。

當光一感受到剛漸漸慢下上下擺動的動作的時候就明瞭是剛的膝蓋開始不太舒服、體力不太夠，於是將剛一翻，擺成跪姿趴跪在柔軟的恰到好處的床上。

撫摸著堂本剛光潔的後背，這是光一一直很喜歡的觸感，指尖滑過脊椎一路到尾椎，激起一陣顫慄，忍不住洩出呻吟聲。尾椎附近的敏感點只有光一知道，也只會有光一知曉。

扶著已經快要脹炸的性器再次埋進堂本剛的體內，堂本光一一邊挺動腰部，手也沒閒著，繼續在剛身上點燃慾望的火焰。

“嗯～～～嗯～那邊很癢啦...唔！”笑著想躲開調皮的手指，但被一下深頂定在原處。

“Tsuyo，我快到了...”換姿勢後在冠狀頭擠進後穴的時候就想射了，但不行，男人的尊嚴必須要維護！

“Kochan～摸摸我～我也快了...啊、啊、嗯～～”

用力快速的撞擊剛的臀部，肉體碰撞的頻率逐漸加快，雙手捧住剛的胸部大力揉捏、搓揉乳首，一滴汗從光一稜角分明的下顎滴落到剛的背上，然後被一次撞擊散到床單。

兩人的呻吟與低吼交織，在剛到達高潮射出透明精液的時候，光一也被因高潮而痙攣收縮的後穴夾射了。射精後並沒有立刻把性器抽出來，光一繼續感受著剛溫暖緊緻的體內，並充滿愛戀的親吻光潔的背部。讓剛先換個姿勢舒服的躺下，看著自己白濁的液體從發紅的穴中流出，這畫面在光一腦中絕對排得上色情榜前五！

待兩人總算再去洗個澡清理身體後，堂本剛坐在一旁看著光一忙碌的換床單，忍不住覺得這位歐桑王子真的是世界一番可愛。

“歐桑，排練辛苦了～”湊到光一身旁，給了正在認真塞床單角角的歐桑臉頰一個純潔的親吻。

“欸嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿～”每次拍照都繃著的臉再度笑崩成爛柿子。

“不吃醋了嗎？”

“嗯...醋跟Tsuyo都還是要吃的！”

“fufufufu...真是傻王子～”

END


End file.
